A heat pump apparatus as below is disclosed in FIG. 14 of PTL 1. A shell heat exchanger (8) that heats water is mounted on a cylindrical shell included in a compressor that compresses a refrigerant. The shell heat exchanger (8) is a jacket heat exchanger. The shell heat exchanger (8) is divided into two parts in the circumferential direction.